


Serenata

by Shigella



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Serenade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shigella/pseuds/Shigella
Summary: Oswald está decidido a declararle sus sentimientos a Ed, durante la cena. Cuando Edward llega a la mansión se lleva una gran sorpresa





	Serenata

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic corresponde al día 3 de "San Valentin en Gotham" : Sorpresas  
> Es la historia alternativa, donde Ed si llega a cenar después de buscar un buen vino. Nunca conoció a Isabella.
> 
> La canción es "All of me" de John Legend

Edward y Oswald habían agendado cenar a las 7 de la noche en punto en la mansión del alcalde. Ed fue por un vino, ya que Penguin le dijo que sería una noche especial, pero sin darle detalles.

Nygma por ser una persona pragmática, llegó muy puntual, eran las 7:01 cuando entró a la casa. Por fortuna, el alcalde Cobblepot conocía muy bien a su jefe de gabinete y lo estaba esperando. Ed entro a la casa pero no veía señales de vida, incluso todo se encontraba a oscuras así que fue abriéndose paso hasta llegar al comedor, pero no había nadie y se dirigió al estudio para encontrar alguna pista. Una vez en el estudio, buscó el interruptor para encender la luz de la habitación, pero lo que enciende es una luz roja al fondo donde se encuentra un pequeño hombre de traje y sombrero de copa, sentado frente al piano que parece que trajo del club especialmente para esta noche.

Oswald comenzó a tocar una melodía tan encantadora y Ed solo se quedó de pie escuchando cuando Os comenzó a cantar…

 

_ What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in and you kicking me out. You’ve got my head spinning, no kidding. I can’t pin you down. _

_ What’s going on in that beautiful mind? I’m in your magical mystery ride and I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me but I’ll be alright. _

_ My head’s under water but I’m breathing fine. Your crazy and I’m out of my mind. _

 

Ed se encontraba atónito, con la vista fija en Oswald que se veía tan concentrado tocando esas notas con los ojos cerrados. Eventualmente Os miraba fijamente a los ojos de Edward haciendo que a este último le temblaran las piernas, pero no se lograba ver.

Ed por su parte sentía que esas miradas lo derretía pero no sabía qué hacer, seguía paralizado. Estaba de acuerdo con todas las afirmaciones que dulcemente encajaron en la melodía. No sabía que podía provocar todas esas sensaciones en él su… amigo? 

Tampoco estaba listo para escuchar lo que seguía…

 

_ 'Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you _

_ You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning _

 

Nygma abrió los ojos tanto como su anatomía lo permitía. Sin darse cuenta, su sorpresa fue tal que quedó boquiabierto con la mirada fija en el pequeño hombre que en ese momento le estaba abriendo su corazón. No sabía si Penguin se sonrojaba por lo que decía o simplemente era la luz roja ambiental.

 

_ 'Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you.  _

Éstas palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Estaban juntos sin saber que se entregaban todo: su confianza, su cariño, su tiempo y su compañía de forma  inconsciente. Era tan normal, que ambos lo pasaban por alto y Ed no podía creer que lo hubiese pasado tanto tiempo sin darse cuenta de ello.

 

_ How many times do I have to tell you even when you're crying you're beautiful too _

_ The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood _

 

En su mente, Ed reconoció en ese momento que sin Oswald no hubiera podido ser lo que era ahora, al visitarlo y ayudarlo a salir de Arkham, por ejemplo. Os siempre fue su mentor, su modelo a seguir y su ayuda incondicional.

 

_ You're my downfall, you're my muse my worst distraction, my rhythm and blues _

_ I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you _

 

Edward por fin se dió cuenta que seguía boquiabierto, cubrió con ambas manos su boca mientras escuchaba la voz de Os que con cada nota erizaba su piel. Los ojos de Ed mostraban gran sorpresa y brillaban más que nunca. Cómo es que alguien como él podía inspirar todo eso en una persona tan importante e imponente como Penguin? En qué momento se convirtió en algo tan importante? Cómo es que no lo había notado?

 

_ Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts. Risking it all, though it's hard _

Era como si Penguin hubiera leído la mente de Nygma. Como si hubiera entrado en su corazón y conociera los sentimientos secretos que Ed no quería revelarse a sí mismo, pero con sus palabras fue quitando todas las barreras que Edward tenía.

 

_ 'Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you I give you all of me And you give me all of you, oh oh ♪ _

 

Oswald terminó de tocar la melodía. Se quedó un momento concentrado con los ojos cerrados. Durante ese tiempo, Ed se fue acercando al piano y justo cuando Os abrió los ojos estaba a un costado de él, con el rostro serio, casi inexpresivo. Asustado por la reacción de Edward, Penguin se levantó de su lugar rápidamente y volvió a ver hacia arriba el rostro de Nygma, quien, para su sorpresa, tomó su cara con ambas manos y lo besó.

 

Con ese beso Ed corroboraba todo lo dicho en la melodía que Oswald le dedicaba hace unos instantes. Os tomó a Edward de la cintura y para ambos el tiempo se detuvo. Cuando por fin se separaron, se miraron a los ojos, ambos con una sonrisa, un brillo singular en sus ojos y una conexión más íntima que la que tenían antes de que todo eso pasara.

 

\-- Me alegra que te sientas así. No sabía cómo lo tomarías -- Le dice Oswald, con un tono nervioso.

\-- Nadie me conoce mejor que tu, Oswald. Sólo tu podías ver en mí lo que yo aún no encontraba. Abriste mis ojos a una verdad que siempre estuvo ahí.

\-- Tenía miedo de que las cosas entre tu y yo cambiaran…

\-- Las cosas van a cambiar, pero no como tu crees. Si creías que huiría de tí, estás equivocado.

\-- Estás seguro de que quieres estar conmigo?

\-- Oswald, siempre he estado contigo. -- Contesta Ed con una sonrisa.

Penguin se siente tan apenado que sumerge su cara en el pecho de Nygma, sosteniendo con sus manos, las solapas del saco de Ed, quien lo abraza fuertemente a la altura de los hombros dando un beso en su cabeza, sobre el cabello de Os.

Pasados unos minutos, Ed suelta a Oswald para que respire un poco, quien al parecer soltó algunas lágrimas. Le ayuda secando su cara.

Cuando por fin vuelve en sí, Os dice. -- Tienes hambre? Le dije a Olga que preparara algo que seguramente te va a encantar.

\-- Claro, aunque a esa mujer creo que no le gusta tenerme por aquí -- Dice Ed un poco serio.

\-- Bueno, eso no será un problema yo me encargo de ello.

 

Continuaron platicando en su camino hacia el comedor como si nada hubiera pasado. De forma natural Ed buscó la mano de Os y la sujetó hasta llegar ahí. Nygma se sentó a un lado de Penguin en la mesa y esperaron a que la cena fuera servida.

 

Si le preguntaran a Olga, esos dos se veía extrañamente felices esa noche...


End file.
